Across the Room
by Reni-Chan
Summary: He hadn't thought they would ever meet again, and that thought consoled him. But there she was on the other side of the room, completely out of his reach. very short one-shot


Across the room:

Summary: He hadn't thought they would ever meet again, and that thought consoled him. But there she was on the other side of the room, completely out of his reach. [very short one-shot]

How many years had it been since he had graduated? Since he had last seen her? She had remained in the Host Club, in the interest of not causing a huge uproar should her gender become known, and he had visited her there. Her, the twins, and what new members they had gained. Still, his life was busy, and he couldn't visit often. After high school ended, college came along. He was constantly working toward his future, which left little time for him to visit her. He had to work hard. After all, he wanted his mother to be proud of him.

She ended up attending a very prestigious college as well, but one far from his campus. He tried to stay in contact with her- they all did- but without the Host Club to distract her from her plans, she became entirely focused, and had no time for them. It was strange how easily that bond between her and himself- and the entire club- broke. He stayed in contact with everyone else, but she... seemed to fade away. It really hit him one cool autumn day, when he'd tried to contact her on her home phone and had heard someone else's answering machine. He then tried her cell, and a cool voice told him that the number was no longer in operation. She'd changed homes and numbers, and she hadn't thought to tell any of them.

He was sure it wasn't on purpose. She had just... forgotten to contact any of them. It was like her, he supposed. She was so focused on her goals, such little details must have seemed unimportant.

Life moved on. At least, for him it did. He was certain life moved on for her, as well. So many years later... His grandmother wasn't long for this world, and she knew it. The old matriarch was doing everything she could to make sure her power over the family lasted after her death. For example: selecting a wife for him. She was a nice enough girl, from a good, wealthy family. He liked her well enough, but... He still loved _her_. So much it hurt. Each time his fiancee would smile at him, he felt undeserving.

In his heart, he was being unfaithful. His heart still belonged to the brown haired girl in the boys' uniform. Still, they would surely never meet again. That consoled him, when guilt overcame him. He would never see her again, so what would it matter?

How many years had it been? Arm in arm with his fiancee at Kyoya's gala, he might not have even noticed her. However, the voices of gossiping women reached his ears, carrying a description that, in his mind, could apply to no one else. A young woman at the gala who looked as if she didn't belong there. A gray suit and skirt, and not a bit of makeup on. A lawyer who had won an important case for the Ohtori family.

He looked up at the same moment she did. There she was, right across the room. She'd grown her hair out, and it was now in a smart bun. Her clothes were plain, her shoes were sensible, and her brown eyes were beautiful. It would be so easy to reforge that broken bond. Just walk over there and act like nothing had changed- but things _had_ changed. There was a kind, sweet girl on his arm whose heart he didn't want to break. There were more rules than there had been in high school. He was on his way to becoming head of the family. He had to conduct himself in a certain matter.

There was nothing standing between them physically but a few people. It was as easy as walking across the room... but there were more than just the physical obstructions for him to worry about.

She was only on the other side of the room, but she was completely and forever out of his reach.

A man struck up a conversation with her, and she looked away. His fiancee inquired what the matter was and he smiled, shaking his head. Kyoya's eyes spoke volumes: '_I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'_

Tamaki politely told Kyoya that he and his fiancee would be leaving soon, and to give Haruhi his regards.

A/N: This is the type of pairing I almost never write for (Canon or almost canon), so I'm kinda surprised at myself. Sorry it's so short, but it's better than dragging it out and ruining it, right? I think I got the point across. The sad thing is, I really like this pairing, and I can see this happening to them. It's sad, but I think there are a lot of people out there who are in this type of situation. Anyway, here's what may be my first semi-canon pairing fic. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
